La Ultima Escena
by Ekhary
Summary: [Capítulo único]Havoc le cuenta sus desventuras amorosas a Edward Elric, quien termina pensando si hallará un día a la persona indicada [EdxWin]


Pues bien, no soy una escritora con un género definido, ni siquiera con un constancia definitda para escribir pero esta vez escribí más de lo que pensé que podría haber escrito.

Fanfic dedicado a mi okaasan Hikusa-Rockgirl-X y a Zero 66 quienesson los culpables de que exista este pequeño capítulo único EdxWin y dehecho, mi primer EdxWin oficial (otosan luego hablamos).

Sip, me temo que no existirá continuación, por algo el título

_Fullmetal Alchemist y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, Square-Enix, Studio Bones y Gangan Comics, ya quisiéramos que fueran nuestros pero sólo dios sabe que habría sido del pobre manga si cayera en nuestras perversas manos._**

* * *

**

**La Última Escena**

**By Ekhary**

_La última escena... el final de una historia y el inicio del desastre…Era fácil sospechar hasta donde llevaría ese juego... Una evasión, luego un saludo, con el tiempo amistad..._

_Es el camino que normalmente se recorre... amistades que duran años... relaciones que se estrechan...que se hacen perfectas y que luego terminan en el caos del enamoramiento irremediable al que suele conllevar una relación como tal... _

_Un simple sueño... no todo el tiempo sucede... no siempre pasa aquello_

-…En principio es un sueño, luego se convierte en realidad y ¡Al final es el preludio al desastre!

Todo aquello mencionaba Havoc después de que la última chica que había conocido le había dejado por el coronel... Edward había tenido que soportar aquel relato basado en filosofía barata del despechado que fumaba sin cesar mientras le contaba todo aquello.

- Y todo esto... nada tiene que ver conmigo.

Havoc soltó una carcajada.

- Edward, aunque aún eres joven, eres un hombre... los hombres siempre pasamos por cosas como éstas... algunas veces más terribles que las otras.

- O sea que el Coronel le ha robado a todas sus novias.

Havoc casi tira el cigarrillo antes de recobrar la compostura.

- ¡No quise decir eso! Bueno... ¬¬ quizá... ¡Pero eso no es lo que estamos hablando aquí!

Edward se levantó... durante todo el monólogo de Havoc, resignado a permanecer sentado en una silla cercana... sabía que iba para largo...

-Pues... realmente, Teniente... yo sólo venía por unos documentos que la Teniente me pidió...

Havoc terminó dejando ver la desesperanza en su rostro... creía que había encontrado a alguien que lo escucharía ese día pues Farman había decidido darse a la fuga, Fuery y Breda no se encontraban en ninguna parte y Hawkeye no querría escucharlo... suerte de dioses había sido encontrar a una persona disponible, el pequeño jefe... pero ahora él también le abandonaba...

Edward claramente podía observar el rostro de Havoc... realmente sería difícil escapar de él... aunque...

Le sonrió y se acercó a él.

- No se preocupe teniente, algún día encontrará a una chica que sólo se fije en usted.

Y enfiló hacia la puerta de la sala de descanso.

Havoc quedó solo de nuevo... ninguna novedad... algo sorpresivas las palabras que le había dicho el pequeño jefe pero al menos, le alegraron un poco el día. Tomó otro cigarrillo, lo encendió y fijó su vista en el paisaje del otro lado de la ventana.

Cuando Edward llegó a la recepción, aún seguía pensando de dónde rayos habían salido las palabras que le había dicho al teniente... tan perdido estaba en su búsqueda de una razón que no se percató que la recepcionista le había dicho que tenía visitas...

- Elric kun... le he dicho que tiene visitas... Elric kun!

Edward apenas y reaccionó.

-Eh? Ah! Lo siento... sí...

-Se encuentran en la entrada.

-Gracias.

Caminó hacia la entrada... su mente seguía vagando entre miles de datos... información, algo que le dijera qué había pensado para decir lo que había dicho...

-Simplemente olvídalo…

Se dijo a sí mismo... pero su mente formuló una última pregunta.

Fijó su vista en la entrada... era un día bastante soleado, raro en Central cuyo clima predominando era el húmedo con lluvias la mayor parte del año pero, curiosamente había mucho sol... la entrada estaba totalmente iluminada... y una silueta se encontraba ahí, con su brazo en alto, agitando su mano...

_"¿Algún día hallaré yo a esa persona?"_

Preguntó a sí mismo de una forma casi inconsciente, a lo cual su lógica le hizo detenerse un segundo... y mover su cabeza de un lado a otro.

"_Deja de pensar en tonterías_"

Fijó su mirada en aquella silueta que le saludaba efusivamente y se sonrojó...

- Edo¡Te estamos esperando!

"_Definitivamente, hoy estás pensando en tonterías_" pensó mientras sonreía para sí y reiniciaba su marcha hacia ella... su amiga de la infancia, su mecánica... la persona que había decidido llorar por ellos porque ellos no lloraban por sí mismos...

- Tranquila, tranquila... ¿tan desesperada estás por ir a Rush Valley de nuevo?

Winry hizo una mueca de disgusto ante aquél comentario...

-¡No! Sólo que hacía mucho desde nuestro último viaje juntos ¡Y tú sólo te dedicas a molestarme!

Cruzó los brazos y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, para mostrar su indignación... Edward sólo sonrió y Winry, después de aquel juego exagerado, le devolvió una sonrisa.

Una brillante armadura se unió a ellos... había esperado en la sombra porque sabía que el material daba reflejos bastante fuertes con la luz solar...

- ¿Nos vamos? El tren se irá sin nosotros a este paso.

- Aru, calma, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -dijo el alquimista sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¡A Rush Valley!

Winry comenzó la marcha a la estación de trenes. Las maletas ya habían sido enviadas hacia allá y todavía les quedaba suficiente tiempo para llegar caminando...

Durante el trayecto, Edward volvió a pensarlo... aquello que había pensado antes de llegar a la salida del Cuartel Central. Sonrió una vez más para sí y murmuró en voz baja:

- Imposible...

- ¿Qué dices Edo?

- Nada Winry -aceleró el pasó y después comenzó a correr- ¡Corran¡Ya casi es hora!

- ¡Hey¡Eso no es justo!

- ¡Espera hermano!

Los tres corrían por las calles de Central... uno detrás del otro bajo el sol de un día como ninguno...

_Es el camino que normalmente se recorre... amistades que duran años... relaciones que se estrechan... un sentimiento que nace... que da luz y calor... una amistad distinta a una amistad, una relación que abre nuevas puertas... una nueva aventura..._

**F I N**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Críticas y comentarios constructivos y destructivos acerca de este pequeño one shot son bien recibidas y mucho mejor si no son anónimos... tal y como yo respeto sus opinionessean las que sean me gustaría que respetaran mi trabajo, que sé que no es lo mejor del mundo pero pongo esfuerzo en todo lo que hago. 

Sueñen que escriba otro fic como estos... fue en msn y a las 3 am XD


End file.
